1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic measuring apparatus having a plurality of modes used for measurement. Any one of the modes can be freely selected to be set by an operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
As regards conventional electronic measuring apparatus, an electronic theodolite (ETH) serving as an angle measuring apparatus, an electronic distance meter (EDM) serving as a distance meter, a total station which generally has the functions of both the electronic theodolite and the electronic distance meter, and the like, are well known in the field of surveying. Each of these conventional electronic measuring apparatus usually has various programs (for example, control program, measuring program, etc.) which can be selectively carried out. By selecting one or more programs, various operations can be performed. Such operations include an operation by which parameters of a condition of measurement (temperature, barometer, etc.) can be set, operations by which various types of measurement (distance measurement, angle measurement, etc.) can be carried out, and an operation by which a practical measurement can be carried out in which the results of the various types of measurement are data-processed to obtain two-dimensional information. These various operations are carried out under the respective measuring modes of the electronic measuring apparatus. In other words, when one of the measuring modes is selected, a corresponding one of the various operations is performed.
FIG. 13 shows an operational panel 100 provided on a conventional electronic measuring apparatus that is operated by an operator to manually select a desired measuring mode from a plurality of measuring modes of the conventional electronic measuring apparatus.
The operational panel 100 is provided thereon with an LCD indication panel 80 on which various information, including information of a presently-set measuring mode, is visually indicated. The operational panel 100 is further provided thereon with a plurality of operational buttons, i.e., seven operational buttons F1, F2, F3, F4, F5, LSW and MSW. The buttons F1, F2, F3, F4 and F5 are mode selecting buttons (select buttons) to select respective measuring modes of the electronic measuring apparatus. The button LSW is an illumination light ON/OFF switch button. The LCD indication panel 80 is illuminated when the button LSW is depressed. The button MSW is a power switch of the electronic measuring apparatus. As can be seen from FIG. 13, the power switch MSW is provided separately from the mode selecting buttons F1, F2, F3, F4 and F5.
In the case where the power switch of an electronic measuring apparatus is provided separately from any of the mode selecting buttons of the electronic measuring apparatus, as in the case shown in FIG. 13, in order to actuate the electronic measuring apparatus, the operator inevitably has to operate or depress one or more operational button at least twice, i.e., the power switch has to be firstly depressed to turn it ON, and thereafter at least one of the mode selecting buttons has to be depressed to select a desired measuring mode.
In the case where the number of measuring modes of the electronic measuring apparatus exceeds the number of mode selecting buttons (e.g., the aforementioned mode selecting buttons F1, F2, F3, F4 and F5) provided on the apparatus, after having turned the power switch ON, the operator has to operate one or more of the mode selecting buttons at least twice. That is, for instance, after having turned the power switch ON, the operator needs to depress one of the mode selecting buttons to select a corresponding group of measuring modes and subsequently further depress one of the mode selecting buttons to select a desired measuring mode from the selected corresponding group of measuring modes.